


Bathroom Distractions

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun is hiding in his workplace bathroom, needing a distraction - and like an answer from the gods he gets a glorious distraction in the form of Park Chanyeol





	Bathroom Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad, and apparently that means I write smut. Porn. Pure pwp. True filth. You get the point.  
> Written and posted though my phone, so sorry for mistakes and perhaps weird formatting, but this is the best I can do right now, sigh.  
> Also, not sure if I've ever mentioned it/you readers have noticed this, because I might've been assuming y'all got this without me saying it - but unless otherwise stated, my characters are uncircumcised. I'm European, circumcised dicks are a rarity to me. Literally never seen one in real life, and I actually didn't get the need for the "lotion by the bed" trope in American movies until my late teenage years. Which is almost ten years ago, fuck I feel old, but yeah. Recently found out that circumcision is usual in SK (apparently thanks to American military???) but I like uncircumcised dicks, so whatever! Let's pretend EXO is part of those ~20-30% that's uncircumcised!

 Baekhyun sighs softly, huffing to try to get his bangs out of his eyes. He can't even be bothered with reaching up to move them, so when they fall back down, he just sighs again, gaze focusing back on his screen.

 He should feel disgusted, considering he's sitting on the lid of a toilet, back against the cistern and legs pulled to his chest. But he really can't find it in himself to care, the self-pity strong as fuck.

 Suddenly the door to the toilets open, and Baekhyun cab hear someone step inside, though he can't see them through the closed stall door. He just keeps quiet, hoping the dude just does his business and then fucks off again to let Baekhyun wallow in peace again.

 Slow footsteps echo around the tile-clad room, almost overshadowed by the honestly pretty loud air conditioner, and Baekhyun can't help but wonder if the other person was making sure nobody else was inside. He obviously wouldn't be able to see Baekhyun’s feet, and the locks on the stall doors didn't show if they were occupied or not. You just had to hope for the best - something Baekhyun had complained about plenty of times.

 Remembering who he used to complain to, in exchange for head pats, had another wave of sadness wash through Baekhyun, making him pout. But not cry. No, he's done that enough as it is already.

 The sound of a stall door closing, the hatch being locked in place, drags Baekhyun out of his gloomy thoughts again. Right. Strange dude looking to make sure no one else is around. Baekhyun almost groans, wishing and fucking hoping the dude isn't about to have a bad case of diarrhea or something, or let out something really smelly, because Baekhyun honestly can't deal with that right now. He's already feeling shitty as it is - no pun intended.

 The telltale sound of a buckle being undone and a zipper being pulled down is heard through the thin stall wall, and this is when Baekhyun realizes that the dude ended up picking the stall fucking next to Baekhyun’s. What the actual fuck. There's like ten other stalls in here, and somehow they're side by side?

 Fearing the worst, Baekhyun gulps down a breath, fearing the worst. He just hopes he can make it through - both because he doesn't want to give up his (nasty) hiding spot, and because he doesn't want to embarrass the poor guy with the bad tummy.

 What Baekhyun doesn't expect, though, is the low thud and light rattling of a body hitting the stall wall, and he nearly shrieks in surprise. Very manly, but he's currently hiding in a bathroom stall due to a broken heart, so whatever. Instead, Baekhyun very elegantly presses his hand against his mouth to shut himself up. Bless his pretty fingers for hopefully making it look somewhat elegant. Not that anyone's currently watching him, but anyway.

 His ears pick up a low groan, and suddenly Baekhyun’s intrigued. Was the dude having some major tummy aches, maybe on the verge of actually being in the need of an ambulance, or was there something else going on? At least Baekhyun had his phone in his hands already, should he hear a sliding, and then see the butt in the crack beneath the stall wall. Heh, butt crack in the crack…

 Another low thud, this one higher up and sounding smaller or whatever, quickly followed by heavy exhale. Okay, what the fuck? This was getting fucking weird, and maybe not in the good way.

 Baekhyun is rather seriously contemplating trying to sneak out, but at the same he's still so intrigued… He  _ wants _ to find out what's going on, and if it's some dude needing medical help, isn't it better if he stay? He means, who would walk in here and realize there's a collapsed person in one of the stalls in time for the guy getting to a hospital quickly enough to survive? Baekhyun doesn't think he can handle the guilt if the dude dies in the toilet if he sneaks out - and really, nobody should die in a toilet. Especially not a toilet at their workplace, even if their company has some pretty darn good cleaners. Like damn.

 There's breathing, heavier breathing, so heavy that Baekhyun can actually hear it rather well, and Baekhyun’s stomach churn as he wonders if this is it. Is the guy about to collapse? Should Baekhyun punch 911 in preparation?

 He freezes, though, when he hears something else. Something sounding suspiciously like  _ something _ Baekhyun wasn't expecting to hear. Not in the workplace bathroom. But suddenly he realized why the dude checked if no one else was there. Baekhyun really should've made his way out when he still could…

 It's a moan. Breathy and barely there, just the start of something, but still clear as day. The dude in the stall next to him is standing leaned against the wall, pants undone,  _ moaning _ .

_ What the fuck. _

 Barely even breathing, Baekhyun stays still, afraid to even move and accidentally make a noise that gives him away. He should, he really should, he should quickly but not too quickly make his way out - quickly to not stick around and be spotted, but not too quickly so that the poor dude who's obviously very frustrated (they're in the company bathroom!!!) doesn't think that Baekhyun might have heard anything.

 The breathing is turning heavier, the moans a little bit shorter in between, and Baekhyun is actually glad that his hand is still forcefully clamped down over his mouth when a  _ fucking hand _ appears out of nowhere to clutch at the top of the stall wall. Wait, how tall the fuck was this guy to position himself like that, comfortably enough to keep his... _ stuff _ up?

 Curiosity once more takes over, and before he even knows it, Baekhyun’s moving. Slowly, carefully, he puts his feet down on the floor, standing before turning to face his toilet. Thankfully, it was one of those massive stable things, with a thick and heavy lid onto which Baekhyun could climb without fearing stepping through and soil his pants. In the toilet water kind of way, not the pee kind of way.

 So, just as carefully, Baekhyun puts one foot on the lid, puts three fingers on top of the cistern to stabilize himself, and then he puts all of his weight on the lid and heaves himself up.

 Not a single squeak. Damn, he should become a ninja!

 Putting down his other feet, Baekhyun slowly straightens up, fingertips against the dividing wall as he moves slowly to peek over the edge without being noticed. He's very much ignoring the fact that he's got no idea what to do after taking a peek, because he's pretty sure getting down will be louder than getting up.

 Not that he's got to worry about that after he finally managed to sneak a peek.

 “Holy shit,” Baekhyun breaths, and just like that he's given himself away.

 But considering the fucking visual he's got now, he doesn't care too much about that.

 Long legs slightly bent at the knees, broad shoulders propped against the wall, massive guns leading up to a large hand - another large hand wrapped around one of the best dicks Baekhyun’s ever seen in his life. And he's seen a few, he prides himself on.

 As soon as the amazed gasp leaves Baekhyun’s lips, the stranger dude’s head snap up, bent backwards to be able to see Baekhyun, and his wide, fearful eyes reminds Baekhyun of someone. Did he know him…?

 Some time during Baekhyun’s super secret mission to check out the possible jerking off, his fingers had curled around the edge the other dude was also clinging to, and he could just imagine what he's looking like with his face peeking over and down into the neighboring stall, eyes and mouth rounded.

 “ _ Oh my god! _ ” the guy squeaks, standing frozen as panics clearly fries his brain.

 Cute.

 Baekhyun releases one hand to wave in front of his face, snorting. “Calm down, dude, whatever. Is it cool if I join you in your stall? Kinda uncomfortable here, and I really don't feel like accidentally slipping.”

 The guy's mouth opens and closes a few times, making him look like a cute fish on dry land, and Baekhyun decides to simply help himself. Rolling his eyes, he pulls back and steps down from the toilet. Unlocking his stall, he steps out and over to the masturbator’s, knocking on the door. It takes a second or two, but then the sound of a lock being undone is heard, and Baekhyun tugs the door open with a smile.

 “Closeups are better anyway,” Baekhyun says as he squeezes into the stall as well and locks the door. They really weren't made for two people to fit into, huh? Understandable, but still annoying.

 There's a deep blush across the dude's face, and squinting his eyes, Baekhyun can't help but exclaim in surprise.

 “Hey, I recognize you! You're the dude who fell asleep in my lap during my first year here! You got so drunk during that Christmas party,” Baekhyun cheerfully recounts, before a frown pulls his eyebrows together. “You were gone when I woke up, though… I didn't even get a name, which is rude as fuck!”

 “So...rry..?” the guy somewhat panicky says, swallowing hard, and it isn't until then that Baekhyun remembers the circumstances, and notices that the there's a dick standing proud in between them, one large hand still wrapped around the base of it.

 “Oh, shit, right! You're jerking yourself off!” Baekhyun exclaims, hitting his forehead with a hand and grimacing. “Don't worry about the past, see this as repaying me for leaving me with dead legs and an aching ass. And not the good kind of aching ass, disappointingly. Hey, you need me to shut up to be able to get going again? ‘Cause I can totally do that. If you want me to. Do you want me to?”

 Cutie looks somewhat confused by Baekhyun’s word vomit, and Baekhyun can't blame him. He can get pretty chattery at times, and this is apparently one of those times.

 “I… Don't know…?” unknown man finally says, looking  _ very _ bewildered. “I don't even know if I can get off with you here…?”

 “Sure, and that's why you're looking even harder than when I stepped in,” Baekhyun points out - quite literally. He's actually pointing down at said dick, eyebrows raised and lips pursed in his best rendition of a sarcastic expression.

 The blush deepens as the guy looks down in shame? Embarrassment? But he obviously decides that's a bad move, head snapping up to stare at the ceiling instead and not have to face his rock-hard cock that's actually looking worriedly reddish by now.

 Baekhyun feels pity on the behalf of the dick. It wasn't doing anything wrong, just innocently reacting to whatever the brain’s been telling it to react to. Unfair that it has to suffer, really.

 Also - why suck on a self-pity dick when he can suck on a real one instead?

 “Hey, since you're acting all shy and shit after having been caught red-handed- no, wait, red-dicked, in the company bathroom, do you mind me helping?” Baekhyun asks, shrugging as the guy's head snaps down to stare open-mouthed at him. He probably should stop snapping his head like that, can't be good on his neck. “What can I say, you seem desperate, and your cock looks pretty. I might also be in desperate need of a distraction, so hey, two desperate birds with one stone!”

 Cute stranger swallows again, Adam's apple bobbing deliciously and tantalizingly, and Baekhyun has to dig his fingers into his thighs to hold himself back from indulging in painting pretty flesh in various shades. Wow, pouting really makes him horny, huh.

 “I-I mean… Sure…?” the dude stutters, and shit, he's got a pretty deep voice? Pretty both in rather and cute.

 “Thanks, babe!” Baekhyun chirps, before he crouches down. He  _ would _ fall to his knees… Except he's pretty sure his quota of nastiness has been almost fully filled during however long he's been hiding by now.

 Making sure to properly introduce himself and get acquainted with his new friends, Baekhyun pries the hand away and leans close to lick a stripe up the underside, finishing it off with a quick flick against the head. And boy if the resulting groan isn't one of the sexiest things Baekhyun’s heard in a while. But he quickly shuts down that thought before it can spiral out of control. He needs to focus on the present - and ensures that by wrapping his lips around the head.

 The salty, tangy taste combined with the weight on Baekhyun’s tongue is somewhat maddening, and his eyes closes on their own accord as he hums. The cock jolts, pressing up against the roof of his mouth, and Baekhyun can't help the grin before he hollows his cheeks and  _ sucks _ . The resulting thud and groan almost has Baekhyun chortling, but he holds back. Oh dear was this boy in for a surprise if  _ that _ got him hot and bothered.

 Without further ado, Baekhyun starts bobbing his head forwards, further every time, only pulling back minimally before surging forwards again. He's breathing through his nose, calmly going deeper down on the dick, barely bothered by the increasing circumference. He never really understood why people almost puked from pushing things too far into their mouths, as he himself had no problems with various objects, be it his fingers or bananas or bottles. It wasn't until his late teenage years that he was told that not only did he seem to lack a basic reflex, but also had an oral fixation. That was apparently great for giving blowjobs, so it did not take long before he was sucking dick like a pro, mastering in it on the side of his major in uni.

 But, he's digressing.

 Almost all the way down the scorching hilt - which sounds like something straight out of a Harlequin novel - Baekhyun’s eyes flutters open to look up at the stranger he was sucking off. Well, not complete stranger. They're pretty intimate right now, plus the whole sleeping in lap business. Otherwise they're practically strangers. But what a handsome stranger this man is, head lolled forwards and a frown on his face, lips parted around huffy gasps. Ugh, fuck, that's hot.

 Wanting to see more, Baekhyun pulls back until it's only the head left in his mouth, and then he's pressing his nails into the man's naked thighs - wait, when did he put his hands on them?

 Anyway, it still gets him the response he craved, oh so very dark eyes opening to peer down at him, and fuck if Baekhyun’s not aching from that.

 Crouching down a little lower, Baekhyun makes sure that he's going more upwards than straight - before he's once more swallowing down the dick. This gives him a perfect view of hottie, and the way hottie bites down on his lower lip but still isn't able to contain the deep moan.

 Whatever! Moan as loud as you want!, Baekhyun tries to say with his eyes, but he's pretty sure the message doesn't properly transmits. Well, shoot.

 Close to the root, Baekhyun angles himself enough to press his nose into coarse hair while still keeping an eye on the pretty face above him. Unfortunately that means looking over the rim of his glasses, so the pretty face is a bit blurry (Baekhyun’s vision gets a bit worse after having worn his glasses, eyes having gotten used to the reprieve the concave lenses gives them. Or was it convex?), but Baekhyun can deal with that.

 Especially if he gets more of those breathless, whiny little sounds, because they are positively  _ intoxicating _ .

 Swallowing and earning a choked cry, Baekhyun then pulls back to slightly more comfortable areas to actually bob his head in a manner that's probably slightly more satisfying. They can't stay here all day, actually, even if Baekhyun isn't minding it in the least. Responsibilities and all that grownup nonsense.

 Every now and then Baekhyun pulls back enough to tongue at either the slit or the frenulum, and the poor dude is trembling beneath Baekhyun by now. Taking pity on him, Baekhyun plops off the cock and pushes his glasses up a little as he gasps in some deeper breaths, gazes still locked.

 “You can fuck my mouth if you want to,” he says, before diving right back in, not giving the guy a chance to reply. From how he's sputtering, Baekhyun has an inkling that he wouldn't know what to say anyway.

 Which is fine, Baekhyun doesn't need words, just actions.

 A hand lands in his hair, carding through it before gripping at it, and Baekhyun looks up to find that the dude's once more clutched his hand around the stall wall. Spreading his legs a little, probably to be a bit more stable, he looks down at Baekhyun again. His eyes seems to search for something, and guessing it might be reassurance, Baekhyun nods once.

 Taking a deep breath, as if to steel himself, cutie pulls back, before thrusting rather shallowly into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun would've snorted - had he not had a mouthful of dick somewhat hindering him.

 But with each thrust, cute dude began to gain confidence with his thrusts - like the fact that Baekhyun was so calmly taking it reassured him even more. And soon the guy is going - well, not max speed - pretty fast.

 His mouth is opened, panting strained breaths that only turns louder with every slide into Baekhyun’s spit slick mouth. He's probably getting close, so Baekhyun sneaks a hand to the guy's ass, and  _ squeezes _ .

 A yelp and a jolt is what he gets, so he begins a firm massage, two fingers of his other hand coming up to gently press into the soft skin of the perineum. He just holds them there, letting the dude do all of the work as he goes back and forth from thrusting.

 And then the guy is whimpering, pressing himself as far as he can go into Baekhyun, and in response Baekhyun relaxes and closes his eyes as spurt after spurt travels down his throat. He swallows a few times - one more at the end just for the hell of it, enjoying the jerk and hiss that comes from it.

 Slowly, the wilting penis slips from his mouth, and Baekhyun somewhat misses it. It was a fun penis!

 “Whew, damn! That was exciting!” Baekhyun beams, before faltering a little. “Uhm, whatever your name is…?”

 “Chanyeol,” the guy gasps - and Baekhyun is gasping as well.

 “Park Chanyeol! Hey, I've heard about you!” Baekhyun says as he stumbles upright, large hands landing on his shoulders to steady him. Ouchie his legs and knees… “You're always talked about this like super nice dude who's great at his job. Who knew he liked getting off in public bathrooms… That's one hell of a kink, Park Chanyeol!”

 Groaning, Chanyeol removes one hand from Baekhyun’s shoulder to rub at his face. “I swear, I don't normally do this…”

 “Don't worry, I don't kink shame,” Baekhyun says with a wink. “Nah, but really, guess it was something really infuriating, since you felt you needed to rub it out at work?”

 “Lack of sex life, frustrating workload, annoying neighbors that apparently had a sex marathon last night,” Chanyeol says, actually removing his hand from his face to count of his fingers. “Lots of frustration built up.”

 “I can imagine,” Baekhyun says in amusement, eyes zeroing in on a drop of sweat sliding down Chanyeol’s neck. Oh, shit, right, he’s still having his pants full of a raging boner. “Well, this was a nice little rendezvous, but unfortunately I have some pressing matters to deal with. Like literally pressing. Rather uncomfortably.”

 Chanyeol frowns in confusion, before his eyes widens in realization and his gaze drops to the very prominent bulge in Baekhyun’s pants. Thank god he's wearing black pants today, because he is weeping!

 “So, uh, I'll just retreat to my own stall and take care of my business!” Baekhyun cheerily says, one hand raising in a mock salute.

 But before his hand even touches the lock, it's intercepted by another hand.

 “I can help you. I mean, you helped me, so? Return of the favor?” Chanyeol says, looking a bit awkward as he rubs the back of his neck.

 Baekhyun just stares at him for a moment, before he smiles softly.

 “It's okay, baby, I can do it myself,” Baekhyun assures the other, but Chanyeol’s shaking his head before Baekhyun’s even finished his sentence, tugging at Baekhyun’s hand.

 “Come on, let me do this,” he coaxes, and apparently Baekhyun is weak for the tall man. Huh, imagine that.

 So Baekhyun lets himself be guided until he's sitting in Chanyeol’s lap, legs on either side of the taller’s.

 “I don't have much experience with blowjobs, but handjobs I'm decent at,” Chanyeol whispers conspiratorially, making Baekhyun grin.

 “Yeah, it sounded like you were having the time of your life,” Baekhyun chortles, enjoying seeing the blush come back full force. “So show me what those big hands can do!”

 And damn, the things those big hands can do! After some fumbling with Baekhyun’s pants that left Baekhyun slightly apprehensive, he's quickly forced to reevaluate previous doubts. Because after Chanyeol finally tugs Baekhyun’s dick free, the poor thing looking so very sad and needy, Chanyeol really gets to town. In all of the best ways.

 Baekhyun kind of forgets how to breathe as Chanyeol expertly handles him, jerking and twisting, and thumbing at various places, and all of these other motions Baekhyun’s head spins a bit too much for him to register. Chanyeol’s free hand sneaks down into Baekhyun’s boxers, grabbing a handful of his ass, as Chanyeol’s mouth finds its way to Baekhyun’s neck.

 Groaning, Baekhyun quickly undoes a few of his shirt buttons and tugs at his tie to loosen it up, giving more access to Chanyeol’s heavenly mouth, before he's gripping at Chanyeol’s hair with both hands. He's already so on the edge, knows that he'll soon explode, and he can't help but rock in Chanyeol’s lap. It's just small movements, not enough to disrupt Chanyeol (because Baekhyun will probably cry if Chanyeol stops touching him for even one second), but still so very evident of just how turned on Baekhyun is.

_ They're fucking giving blowjobs and handjobs in a semi-public space where anyone can walk in on them, what the fuck?! _

 “Hey, look at me,” Chanyeol suddenly says, when the fuck did he move from Baekhyun’s neck?, and suddenly Baekhyun’s reminded of the fact that he didn't introduce himself. How rude of him to not tell the guy currently jerking him off his name!

 “Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun,” he says, sounding so needy and wrecked even to himself that it has some color bleed into his cheeks. He just hopes his sex flush covers it well enough for Chanyeol not to notice.

 “Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says with a small smile, the name sounding so fucking good in his deep voice that Baekhyun has to bite down on his lower lip not to completely combust. “Look at me, just focus on me. God, you look so pretty in your glasses…”

 Baekhyun gives a small moan at the praise, muted by his teeth still digging into his lip.

 “Are you close?” Chanyeol asks, the hand on Baekhyun’s ass sliding closer to his crack.

 Mouth falling open, Baekhyun nods rapidly as he makes this kind of strange high-pitched and whiny affirmative in the back of his throat. It sounds like something a girl would fake in a porno, that kind of  _ “aha” _ sound - but this isn't a porno, and Baekhyun isn't a girl. Which is made very obvious by his angry red cock.

 Suddenly, the door is opened, and almost on instinct, Baekhyun lifts his legs to hook his feet over Chanyeol’s knees. He does  _ not  _ feel like having some random person realizing what is going on, sprinting out to fetch a manager or something. He's pretty sure they'd be in figurative shit then, and scat just really isn't his thing.

 Seemingly not minding the intrusion, Chanyeol continues his ministrations, hand slower now, but so much more infuriating since he adds a little twist to the routine. Really, Baekhyun wouldn't be surprised if he bruises his lip, or draws blood, from how hard he's biting down on it, but he still knows, can feel it all the way down into his toes, that he  _ will  _ let a loud moan slip past his lips.

 Thankfully, Chanyeol seems to realize this as well, so he does the only sensible thing he can think of - he presses their lips together.

 Yum.

 Baekhyun is pretty sure he might be on the verge of ripping Chanyeol’s poor clothes apart from how hard he's clawing at them, but he needs to occupy himself in  _ some  _ way to not explode. He doesn't really find the prospect of shooting his load with an unknowing stranger in the room too appealing, so he just holds on for dear life. Almost literally.

_ Finally _ , after a million years and with Baekhyun close to sobbing from how tightly strung he is, the intruding footsteps heads over to the door, and then there's the sound of it opening and falling closed, footsteps only faintly heard before they disappear completely.

 As soon as they're gone, Chanyeol speeds up again, and Baekhyun literally can't breathe. Everything is so sensitive, so maddening, so ground-shaking, pulling all of his muscles taut and his belly even tighter.

 “ _ Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol _ ,” Baekhyun silently keens against the other’s lips, repeating the name like a prayer as he can't kiss anymore, just tremble and ramble as all of his systems short-circuit.

 And the way Chanyeol is breathily whispering a  _ “yes” _ to each and every call of his name shouldn't be as hot as it is, it should be silly or some shit - but it's the final trigger that flings Baekhyun over the edge.

 Back arching and head falling back, Baekhyun stares with unseeing eyes at the ceiling, mouth open wide but no sound, no air coming out. He shakes so hard it feels like he's vibrating like a wand at full speed, and fuck how much Baekhyun’s missed sex.

 There's only so much fun he can have with his own hands, and all of his toys are tainted with too many memories.

 When he actually feels like he can breathe again, all spent and jelly-like, Baekhyun manages to tilt his head back down to look at Chanyeol. Surprisingly, there's not a single drop of cum on either of them, and that would've worried Baekhyun - had he not caught sight of the wad of paper being crushed into a ball in one of Chanyeol’s amazing hands.

 When the fuck had he managed that?

 “Holy shit,” Baekhyun wheezed, his breathing still not under control. He's working on it, though!

 “Same,” Chanyeol chortles, and Baekhyun would've thought he was being made fun of, had it not been for the warm hand on his waist rubbing shapes into his cloth-covered skin, or the even warmer look in Chanyeol’s eyes.

 Slumping forwards, Baekhyun nuzzles his face against Chanyeol’s shoulder, just relaxing for a moment and breathing the other in. It's peaceful, lovely even, and Baekhyun never wants to move.

 Unfortunately, he has to, because real life is waiting for them both. Helping each other, they stand up, and Baekhyun gives Chanyeol’s limp dick a sad pat goodbye before Chanyeol tucks himself back into his pants.

 “You're so strange,” Chanyeol snorts as he tucks Baekhyun in as well, and then starts fixing his shirt and tie.

 “Somehow I don't think you mind that too much,” Baekhyun says with a smirk, getting an amused glance in return.

 “Hey, weren't you dating Kim Jongin?’

 Well. Mood ruined. Post-orgasmic mood ruined real bad. Yay.

 “Not anymore,” Baekhyun chirps, suspecting he sounds nowhere near happy.

 “Oh,” Chanyeol says, a wrinkle between his eyebrows as he lets his hands fall away from Baekhyun. He kind of immediately miss the contact.

 “Yeah, apparently he found a dude with a perkier ass than mine,” Baekhyun shrugs, trying to appear more nonchalant than he actually is.

 “Oh, you mean Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol says, nodding solemnly. “He's got a pretty nice butt,” and Baekhyun is so fucking close to slapping the guy (or crying), when Chanyeol leans over enough to be able to peek over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “But your butt looks great! Wow, it looks really nice. Wait, turn around for me?”

 So what if Baekhyun arched his back as he did as told? So what if he got up on his toes and lifted his suit jacket to give Chanyeol a better view? If Chanyeol wants to see it, Baekhyun will of course show it off.

 What he was not quite expecting, though, was the large hand suddenly kneeding a cheek, but it is there, and Baekhyun has to bite down on his lower lip to contain a needy gasp. What the fuck, he came not even five minutes ago, he can't do that shit again so soon? He's not that young?

 “Yepp, just as I expected from my fondling before, it's a great butt, probably on Kyungsoo-level. Plus, you haven't hit me so far to show companionship, so I definitely prefers your butt,” Chanyeol says in this kind of sagely voice, as if he was well-versed in the art of beautiful asses. He even gives Baekhyun’s behind a few loving pats before letting go and allowing Baekhyun to turn back around.

 “Thank you,” Baekhyun says, shyly grinning, because he  _ adores  _ getting compliments. “You have a really nice dick, like on worship-worthy levels.”

 Chanyeol chokes a little on something, his adorable ears looking like they might be on fire, but he's grinning when he looks up at Baekhyun again.

 “Never heard that before, but thank you,” he says, before turning a bit solemn. “We should probably head back… Why were you in here, by the way? You said something about distractions before, and I didn't notice you were here until… It was too late, I guess?”

 “Ah, heh, yeah… I might've been hiding a little bit,” Baekhyun says with an awkward chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. “Seeing your ex-boyfriend flirt with someone half a month after your breakup doesn't feel all too fun…”

 Chanyeol frowns again, and Baekhyun kind of wants to wipe it away. He looks so cute when he smiles!

 “Yeah, understandable… Hey, next time just text me or come by my desk, and I'll help distract you again?” Chanyeol suggests, and now the smile is back in place.

 “Sure, but then you'd have to give me your number,” Baekhyun says, chuckling as Chanyeol starts to fumble after his phone.

 After exchanging contact information, they finally exits the bathroom. Baekhyun is not overly excited about the prospect of going back, but he feels better now, calmer. And thankful, to Chanyeol for taking care of him so well, and not screaming bloody murder when Baekhyun peeked over into his stall.

 The walk back to Baekhyun’s cubicle is silent, but not in that horribly awkward way. It's nice, actually, and Baekhyun enjoys it.

 Until they reach the cluster of cubicles Baekhyun’s is a part of, and reality dumps into him a bit too fast.

 Of course Jongin is there, talking to one of Baekhyun’s cluster mates. And of course Kyungsoo is there as well, all smiles as Jongin touches him in all of these subtle-but-not-really ways.

 Ugh. PDA. Shouldn't be allowed during work hours.

 Suddenly, Baekhyun is tugged around, flopping against Chanyeol as two arms wrap around his shoulders.

 “I should go, but text me later?” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun isn't sure how much is for show and not, but he finds himself kind of hoping that it's mostly just because Chanyeol wants to touch him, to hug him.

 Chanyeol’s hugs are nice and warm, and Baekhyun once more wants to stay forever in his embrace.

 “I will,” Baekhyun says with a nod, with all of the intentions of actually doing so as well.

 Smiling, Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun, and it isn't as heated and messy as the kisses in the bathroom, but they're still so entrancing that Baekhyun can feel his toes curl, a bit lightheaded when they finally separate - and Chanyeol looks pretty much how Baekhyun feels.

 Wow. PDA. Baekhyun wants more of that.

 “Bye,” Chanyeol sighs, pressing a quick chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before he's moving away.

 Baekhyun catches his arm, though, letting his fingers run down the length of it until it's just their fingertips touching, losing contact just before Baekhyun feels a soft tap on his ass. Amused, he looks over his shoulder at Chanyeol, who just winks as he walks away in the direction of his own cubicle.

 With a pleased little sigh, Baekhyun sits down in his cubicle, a smile without a doubt plastered to his face

 “Uhm, Baekhyun, why does your hair look like somebody's been tugging at it?” someone asks, and Baekhyun’s broken out of his reverie. Looking up, he realizes that it's Sehun talking - Sehun who Jongin and Kyungsoo had been talking to. All three are now staring at him with various degrees of shock written across their features.

 “Oh, it does? No idea,” Baekhyun chuckles, dragging a hand through his hair to try to fix it. He should've checked himself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, sigh.

 “Are those… Hickeys?” Kyungsoo is the one to now question, eyes pointedly on Baekhyun’s neck.

 Damn, Chanyeol managed to leave something high enough to be seen? Wow.

 “Maybe,” Baekhyun smugly says with a shrug, and he can't help but take some pleasure in the way his ex’s mouth drop open, Sehun mumbling something about  _ “I can't believe it” _ and  _ “Chanyeol-hyung?” _ , while Kyungsoo just looks completely lost.

 Flashing them one last smile, Baekhyun then gets back to work, heart so light and belly filled with tickling butterflies.

 He’d forgotten how it feels having a crush, but he was quickly remembering it now! And the text asking if he wanted to get dinner later worsened it all in the best kinds of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I hate how sappy I am, giving them such a cute ending, ugh.  
> Uh, also, not used to present tense? So please excuse mistakes? Hard to believe I made mistakes in past tense just like a year and a half ago because I was so used to present tense...


End file.
